theshatteredempireseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alecor Larethire
Name: '''Alecor Larethire '''Titles: Count of Felway. Age: 561 Gender: '''Male '''Race: '''High Elf Appearance: '''Hair Colour: Silvery-Grey. Eye Colour: Amber. Weight: 175 lbs Height: 6ft 5 inches Alecor stands at 6’5; he has silver-grey hair. The hair itself being allowed to grow to a length between short and medium, and kept in a style in which it appears to have been combed back many times, it is neat and exposes his forehead. He lacks any form of muscle being a mage, his right leg is malformed and Alecor walks with an extremely noticeable limp and utilises his staff to help him, as such he can't run anywhere, but he still takes daily walks to ensure that his strength is up to scratch, and will walk into his town unless the weather is too treacherous to be hazarded. Alecor has amber eyes and appears slightly more pale than a usual high elf of his kind, the weather of Northern High Rock isn't exactly tropical. His face is relatively wrinkled, with deep set frown lines from the many frowns he has given, and his age beginning to show. He also has thick grey eyebrows, sharp eyes and an eagle-like nose that he peers down when disseminating the person before him. Skills: As one would expect, Alecor’ skills are predominantly that of magic. A Master Healer, Alecor is, perhaps, one of the foremost healers in High Rock. Having demonstrated his Healing abilities numerous times, Alecor doesn't show a divide between the injured of the side he supports, or the injured on the side of the enemy. With around five hundred and fifty two years of learning, having started when he was nine years of age, he has a wealth of experience and as such, is always keen to learn what he doesn't know. As of the result of the years of many a duel with fellow magic users and training, Alecor has grown to have a mastery over the School of Destruction. He is particularly adept at the usage of spells involving fire and shock. And finally as far as Mastery goes, the only other schools that fall into this category are that of Mysticism and Alteration. In Illusion, he is an expert, able to create and manipulate light, muffle himself and cast a spell of chameleon for a short while. Other than that. He’s not very good at it, but it is currently the school of magic that he is focusing on mastering. In Conjuration, he has mastered the art of summoning scamps and the expulsion and banishment of summoned creatures, but other than that, he hasn’t really bothered to study it. In Alchemy and Enchanting, he is but adept at them, following the templates and books, he leaves experimentation to the experts. He has trained his eye to note the use of enchantments, but other than that, that’s pretty much it. Don’t talk to him about Thaumaturgy, just, don’t. As a noble Alecor is well-versed in diplomacy. He can count money. He can ride a horse if necessary(Badly), but due to his age he instead opts to take a carriage when travelling on land. Having never handled a weapon in his life, Alecor relies on his Magical abilities and his guards in a physical fight. He'll hit people with his staff if they get too close in a fight, if that counts as physical fighting ability. He’s also a keen Bibliophile(Book-Lover). And when certain events of a celestial nature are occurring, is known to be found to be engaging in the arts of Astronomy in his Observatory. Inventory: Alecor is often wearing his main wear, that of a white collared shirt, then a black, fur-lined over-gown over a black doublet, hose, stockings and black silver buckled shoes. He sometimes dons to wear a cap if his head is feeling cold, or if the weather or situation requires it. Think this. He bears no weapons, relying on his magical abilities. Though in prominent position on the wall of the hallway to his Library is a Steel Cutlass, which if he has guests, he will point it out and state that it was the same cutlass that was presented to him by Uriel Septim V in recognition of his Loyalty to the Septim Empire. Alecor utilises his staff most of the time, though his leg can stand on it's own, It hurts like hell to Alecor and he'll collapse if he strains it. As a Mage-Lord, Alecor does have a staff, a simple staff of dark Mahogany capped with an amethyst. He also has robes to wear if the situation is of a magical nature. The robes are navy blue and deep purple with silver lining. He also has a hat, but that never leaves the hat-stand. Personality: Alecor is often called eccentric, a Mage-Lord of the North, he isn't high and aloof, sneering down at the masses as if he knows things they could never possibly comprehend, though he does actually know things they can't possibly comprehend. Rather, it's the fact that from time to time, he forgets he is a Count. Sometimes he might be experimenting for an hour before returning to matters of state, but at other times he spends entire weeks in his chambers, exploring the deep depths and mysteries of the realm of Aetherius and the inner workings of Magic, before appearing for no more than five minutes to solve a dispute over chickens. When he is doing his duties as a Count, holding court and whatnot. He often speaks out, makes clear his opinion on the matter in a tone that brooks no argument and shows exactly why he is Count of Felway, not some other person. When speaking to fellow nobles. Knowing that the game is always being played, he adopts the facade of calmness and calculation and indeed, does attempt to stay calm and calculating as best as he can. Other than that, a keen mind, he prefers intellectual conversation grounded in fact and rationality than conversation based upon rumours and theories. Overall it can be said, that Count Larethire's personality is simply a mind of order and rationalisation. Background: Alecor was born to his parents; Lord Mawdryn Larethire and his mother Lady Lilia Larethire. His parents were both high elves in the Court of Alinor. Both held some minor title in the Court of Alinor. His birth was a source of shock, his malformation leading to much discussion over his future. In the end, it was the intervention of his grandmother that settled the matter. Saving Alecor from being carried to the beach and letting the tide take him, his grandmother ordered him raised as a Larethire, but raised separately from the rest of his kindred. Brought up by his grandparents on his mother's side, his father being the last of his line and so leaving a large fortune to Alecor when he came of age to inherit. He learned what he considers the foundation of his knowledge during this time. How to use magic, how to read and write, and how to play chess. He also learned other, lesser skills due to a rather abject and boring childhood. When he was eight years old, his parents passed in a plague. Having an extremely estranged relationship from his parents due to the fact they simply weren't there for near enough the entirety of his life, he wasn't very moved by their passing. At the age of one-and-twenty, having inherited his fortune, he decided his life lay outside of the Summerset Isles. After all he was the black sheep of the family, kept to the side at parties. Removed from the room whenever dignitaries entered and whatnot. Alecor recalled the tales his Grandmother, the only person he was close to in the family, had told him. Of when the Family had once owned a small piece of land in High Rock. Though the Direnni's had been the foremost power in High Rock, Alecor found it a curiousity that his family had once had lands that extended beyond what he considered a Townhouse in the city of Alinor and a country house with some surrounding acres of land in the countryside a few leagues from the City. Hiring a boat, Alecor sailed to the cold and damp north of High Rock. Finding the Castle was easy, renovating wasn't so easy despite his inherited wealth. As was gaining the trust of the Locals. The breakthrough came when one of the local's child fell ill with a wasting disease. With the child on death's door and nothing they were doing working, the Locals turned to Alecor. Who promptly put his full energies into saving the child throughout an entire night. With the dawn, Alecor stumbled out, exhausted, but having saved the child. Refusing payment, he returned to his castle. The next day, a villager came to him with a problem. Solving it, this process grew until at last Alecor was looked at not with distrust, but with respect. Becoming the village's healer, he also became it's protector when bandits attacked, repelling them with magic and dispelling any distrust that remained. Establishing a Household and a standing guard. Alecor claimed the town and the immediate surrounding area as his own Barony. Whilst the locals grumbled when he instituted a tax system, Alecor turned what had been seen back home as a fools venture, into a successful endeavour and now he reaped its benefits. For years his fortune grew and that remained unchanged. This cycle was settled into for a few decades. Until one day adventurers from Cyrodiil came to the Barony. They talked in the taverns and after a few days, the rumours reached Larethire's High Elven Ears. Summoning the Adventurers to him, Alecor listened to their tales, dispatched them with a stipend of gold for their time and the next day, departed from his Barony after bidding farewell, promising that he would return. For the next few years, Alecor worked as a healer in the armies of a general by the name of Tiber Septim, his knowledge of the intricacies of High Rock politics and the Summerset Isles in general helped him gain good stead and for his loyal service, was rewarded with the land he currently holds today and an elevation from Baron, to Count. His time as Count during the Septim Empire was rather smooth, as he deigns it, he dealt with larger problems such as civil wars and whatnot by stating neutrality and if needed be, allying with the side that was winning or seemed more likely to win. With the end of the Third era and subsequent Oblivion Crisis, Alecor saw an empire slowly starting to crumble and aligned himself with the power he saw the most benefit from allying with, Northpoint. Pictures: Category:Northpoint Category:Characters Category:Nobility Category:Altmer Category:Felway